


Kissing where it matters

by Saraste



Series: March Madness [12]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/F, Femslash, Rule 63, Sex, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-10-03 09:14:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10241357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saraste/pseuds/Saraste
Summary: Draco is a girl, so is Harry, Draco wants to make Hadry feel good, too.





	

Draco's breath comes out in a strangled gasp as Harry's lips press between her spread legs.

 

Harry takes her time, gives the gift of it, her consideration for Draco's pleasure, without a thought. Draco tries not to think how Harry, whom everyone else but Draco calls Harriet, used to think her own pleasure as not important. Always so eager to please, she’d been, back when ‘Malfoy’ and ‘ _ Potter’ _ had been a fresh address. 

 

Draco shivers and climaxes, gasping helplessly as Harry mouths at her over-sensitized sex.

 

Harry doesn't need much coaxing to settle herself so that Draco can lick and suck at her, above Draco’s body, hands braced against the headboard. 

 

‘Lazy…’ Harry tells Draco, affection lacing her tone. 

 

Draco makes her unable to speak in nothing but gasps in next to no time. She gives Harry everything, not because she is obliged, but because she needs to. 

 

_ Wants to.  _


End file.
